


Helping out

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Helping Each Other, M/M, School, getting together with each other crush, he tian and mo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Jian Yi has a crush on He tian and Mo has a crush on Zhan Zhengxi. They create a plan to befriend each other's crush and learn more about them! Will they go through with the plan? Or will they end up falling in love with each other's crush a long the way?
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi & Zhan Zhengxi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Helping out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these little series my darlings! <3

"So I've been seeing you eyeing that brunette boy?" Jian Yi nudged at Mo's shoulder. "I've seen YOU eyeing the school's hottie." Mo bit back. "Yeah, I guess I've been bewitched with his charming looks." Jian Yi did a dramatic sigh. He was acting like a maiden in love, well technically he was. But that's not the point. "Guess you like the basic boys huh?" The blondie chuckled.

"Shut your fucking mouth, He's not basic he has good features as well." Mo mumbled. "Uh-huh, I mean I'm not gonna lie he is good lookin. But not as good looking as He tian." Jian Yi shrugged. "Whatever shithead." The red head stretched continuing to munch on his sandwich. Right now, they were at lunch. Jian Yi gasped. "MO! WHAT IF WE BEFRIEND EACH OTHERS CRUSH AND LEARN MORE ABOUT THEM! SO MAYBE WE CAN HOOK EACH OTHER UP!" Jian Yi yelled.

The red head smacked the blondie's head. "Way to let the whole world know!" He rolled his eyes. "But that is not a bad idea, I guess." Mo thought for a moment. "Alright, let's do that. Every end of the week we give off reports on what we learned and what they are interested in." Mo Guan Shan nodded. The blondie smirked. "Then it's settled!" He got up and helped the red head up as well.

"Let the mission start!" Jian Yi started heading over to find the brunette boy. Mo watched Jian Yi leave. He finished his sandwich quick before he left. It wasn't too hard to find the black haired boy. He was surrounded by so many fan girls it sounded like someone was getting murdered with the amount of screeches were coming from those girls. The red head frowned thinking he had to befriend that man. He didn't like being friends with the popular people.

Plus, a delinquent and a hottie as friends? They'll definitely think I'm black mailing him or something into being friends with me! The red head shook his head, he's got this. He'll definitely make sure this plan works. Mo would pause behind one of the girls and looked at the charming man. I guess Jian Yi was right about him having good looks. The boy noticed him staring. 

"Ahaha! Red head there you are! Sorry ladies but I got an appointment with this guy right here?" He tian walked over to Mo swinging an arm over his shoulder. His face screamed 'Help me'. The red head nodded. "Yep he does, so fuck off would ya?" Mo said with a glare. The girls glared at Mo and mumbled 'So not cool, what a jerk.' the girls left. Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot red." He tian sighed and smiled. 

"The name's Mo Guan Shan." The red head said shrugging off the mans arm. He tian grinned. "Mm, I'll call you Little Mo!" He said with a cheeky smile. "No nicknames chicken dick!" Momo snarled. "Says the one calling me chicken dick." He tian crossed his arms. "Well- Shut up!" Mo smacked his shoulder. He tian would laugh. "You're interesting Little Mo." The red head felt his heart skip a beat. Eh, weird? Probably just him feeling tired. 

"Why don't you become my friend little mo?" He tian suggested. Well that was easier than expected, Mo thought. "Sure I guess chicken dick." He would put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. "Oh wait! Little Mo!" He tian called out. "What is it chicken dick?" The red head said turning around. "Give me your number!" Tian said taking out his phone. "Oh- Uh sure." Mo would take out his phone. They exchanged numbers "Thanks Little Mo, maybe we can hang out sometime!" He tian suggested. "I don't really give a fuck, chicken dick." The red head shrugged and started to walk off.

He tian smiled to himself. What an interesting boy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jian Yi took forever to find this brunette boy. He was actually surprised on how he couldn't find him. But then he saw the brunette sitting on a bench reading a book. It looked like one of the history text books. 'So he's a smarty pants huh?' Jian Yi thought to himself. The blonde would walk over to the boy on the bench and sat down next to him. Xixi was startled by the sudden surprise of someone's presence. "Yo." Jian Yi said. "Hello?" Xixi greeted back. 

"Whatcha reading?" Jian Yi asked leaning in trying to see what he was reading. "Uh, history stuff." The brunette chuckled. "I see, I see. Cool cool." The blondie nodded. "I've got an F in history now that I think about it-" Jian Yi blurted out. The brunette started laughing. "Pffft, In history? Come on that's like the easiest subject." Xixi stated. 'Well his smile is pretty cute.' Jian Yi said in his head. "Is not, I don't even get half of it. I don't have a very good memory." Yi would cross his arms and pouted.

"Would you want help?" Xixi suggested. "REALLY!?!?" Jian Yi yelled and smiled. Not only was he gonna be friends with him, he was gonna get help with school work. It's a win win! "Sure, I don't mind helping you." Zhan Zhengxi smiled. 'Wow his smile really is cute-' Jian Yi shook his head. "Then it's settled uh- What's your name?" Jian Yi asked. "Zhan Zhengxi." The brunette would say. "I'll call you Xixi! Oh, and I'm Jian Yi!" Yi smiled. "OH WAIT!" Jian Yi started touching the brunette around his pockets. Looking for something. "Um- Jian Yi- What-" The brunette squirmed. "Ahah! here it is." The blondie took out the man's phone. He opened it up and dialed in his number and saved it.

"So we can call and text!" He grinned. Xixi was given his phone back and he just nodded. "Alright Xixi! I'll see you tomorrow?" Jian Yi asked. "Yep, See you tomorrow." Xixi agreed and packed up his stuff. Jian Yi nodded jogging off. The brunette saw the man jog away and smiled to himself. 'He looks like he was soft hair.' He thought. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jian Yi and Mo met up at a sandwich stand. Mo Guan Shan was hungry so they decided to meet there after school. Mo ordered a sandwich and a drink. When he got his food and drink they sat down on a bench. "So, how did it go?" Jian Yi asked. Mo had to wait a moment to speak since he had a big piece of sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed and took a drink of his soda. "It went good, he was the one who actually proposed we became friends. Which was surprising." Mo said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Jian Yi nodded. 'Well everything went good with your man too. He seems to like school very much. He was reading one of the history text books when I found him!" Jian Yi chuckled. Mo raised an eye brow. "Wow, I thought he was just a quiet boy who avoided people. And was mysterious." Mo would shrug. "Your man was surrounded by tons of girls. I think half of the girls in the school hate my guts already," Mo Guan Shan sighed.

Jian Yi did a dramatic sigh. "He's just too charming!" The blondie leaned on Mo's shoulder. "Get off, your hair is getting in my sandwich!" Mo said smacking Jian Yi's head. "Ow! Well Xixi said he would help me with my work. So I'll have time to ask him some questions." Jian Yi said rubbing the back of his head. "He tian said he wanted to meet up with me after school. I'll ask him some questions as well." Mo said finished his sandwich. 

"I'm glad this is going according to plan!" The blondie smiled. "If me and He tian get married you're going to be the preach- or wait the flower girl or- my best man?" Jian Yi got confused on what was what and who was who. "Yeah whatever." Mo rolled his eyes. "Well Ima head home." Mo stood up getting ready to leave.

"Oh Alright, see ya tomorrow when I'm done with Xixi." Jian Yi said waving goodbye. Mo waved goodbye and walked off heading home. Jian Yi stretched and started heading his beloved home as well.

Everything was going according to plan, Everything WILL go according to plan. Right?


	2. Meeting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is chapter twoooo!! I'll try and update more frequently i've just been stressed with school. But it's all good my darlings, I'll make sure to update this! <3

It was finally the day where Jian Yi was gonna meet up with Xixi. Well, they were just gonna meet up in the library at school. So it wasn't that much of a big deal. As Jian Yi was heading over to the library he stopped and saw He tian. As usual surrounded by girls, 'He looks really happy today, maybe something happened?' The blondie thought. He shrugged it off and continued to head over to the library.

For some reason, his heart started beating. Like he was excited or something? He had a big grin on his face as well. When Yi thinks about him studying with Xixi he feels happy? or excited and comforted. Jian Yi shook his head, 'I'm just happy I'm getting help.' He said to himself. Once he arrived at the library, he would fix up his hair for some reason like he was trying to look presentable.

The blondie went inside the library and started the search for the brunette boy. He looked and looked and couldn't find him. Did he forget about today? Or did he bail out on him? Jian Yi thinking about that made his heart drop. "Oh! There you are!" The blondie heard a voice. He turned over and saw Xixi. The boy looked out of breathe. "Sorry, I was in P.E and we were doing basket ball." He said trying to catch his breathe.

"It's alright, I thought you bailed out on me or something." Jian Yi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. But then he noticed, the boy's button up collared shirt was all rumpled and not buttoned up correctly. It started to slide off the brunette boy's shoulder. "Oh snap! I guess I was in such a rush that I button up this wrong!" Xixi noticed how his shirt was. He began to unbutton it.

Jian Yi opened his mouth about to say something. Why was he getting flustered like this? He's seen red head shirtless before! Even He tian! The blondie's face went red and shook his head. The brunette boy saw the flustered boy. "Are you alright?" Xixi asked, concerned. "Ah! Yep A ok!" Jian Yi nodded his head fast. Xixi nodded and finished up fixing up his shirt.. "Alright well let's get to studying!" He said smiling.

Jian Yi nodded and followed Xixi to a table that was in the library. The table was at the back of the library and it was next to a window. They got to see the passing by students but the students couldn't see them. So it was a kind of tinted window. Xixi began to take out his text book and note books he took his notes in. "Alright Jian Yi, I'll make sure you pass this class." Xixi said with a smile. Jian Yi was bewitched with that smile, but he had to snap out of his daze. He needed to ask the questions! "Let's do this!" Jian Yi was ready.

As the time went by, Zhan Zhengxi and Jian Yi both were spending their time studying. Jian Yi was surprised on how easy history actually was. Xixi explained everything so well, he really could pass this class! He wasn't dumb after all! Every now and then Jian Yi would take a glance at Xixi and just stared at his face. His features were so well presented. His eyes were a beautiful color. His calm facial expression comforted him.

The blondie had to pinch himself to stop thinking. Remember the plan, you got this. "So uh, Xixi may I ask you something?" Jian Yi asked. "Yep, what's up?" Xixi continued writing down some notes as he listened to the boy. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?" The blondie would ask. Zhan Zhengxi was surprised by the question. "Oh Uh, Not at the moment." Xixi said a bit hesitant. "Are you willing to go out with someone?" Jian Yi would look at the brunette. "Um, depends on who it is." Xixi said looking at Jian Yi with a calm expression.

Jian Yi's heart skipped a beat. "Really? Alright! That's all I wanted to know." He would say doing a nervous laugh. Xixi looked at Jian Yi for a moment and just stared, but then he looked at the time. "Oh god, I have to go!" Xixi said alarmed starting to pack up his things. "I had fun Jian Yi! Let's study again more together some other time!" Zhan Zhengxi smiled and waved goodbye and exited the library. 

Jian Yi covered his face and mumbled. "What's wrong with me..." He would say his face all red. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was finally the end of the school day, Mo Guan Shan was ready to go home and rest. But then he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back. He felt a big broad chest behind his back. "Hello little mo!" He tian hummed. Shit, he forgot he had to go over to this chicken dicks home. "I told you to stop calling me that chicken dick." Mo said with a frown as he turned to face Tian. "I'll do that the day you stop calling me chicken dick." Tian would say shrugging.

Mo rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's do to your stupid house." He put his hands in his pockets. "Yay! Little mo is coming to my house." He tian said with a big smile. "Shut up! Way to let the whole world know!" Guan Shan would say embarrassed. "Oops!" Tian chuckled. What a total air head. The way the girls describe him is total bull shit. He is not no serious guy who likes big boobed porn stars. Well he really doesn't know about the big boobed porn star rumor, but he definitely knows He tian is not serious. 

"Well let's go!" He tian said grabbing Mo's arm and started leading him to his home. As they walked somehow their hands intertwined. Both of them didn't say anything. They didn't even noticed the stares they were getting as they walked on the street as they walked. It was as if it was a normal thing. Mo would get conscious of it right when they were in front of the building that had He tian's pent house in it. 

Mo would let go of He tian's hand and coughed. Tian began to walk inside the building and Mo followed him. They went over to a elevator. The ride up was a bit awkward but manageable. When they exited the elevator He tian led Mo to a door and fumbled around inside his pockets for a moment. He tian then took out a key. 

He opened up the door and walked inside. "Come in." Tian said with a smile. Mo hesitated at first but then walked in. It was HUGE. Mo has never seen anything so big before. It was so spacious yet barely had an furniture in it. There was only a bed and a couch. The windows touched the ground all the way to the ceiling. You got a whole view of the city. It was crazy. 

"Woah.." Mo said in awe. He tian chuckled, Mo snapped out of his daze and frowned. "Pfft, you looked like a little kid. It was cute." He tian grinned. "Shut the fuck up chicken dick, I'll slap your balls off!" Mo yelled, glaring at the black haired boy. "Alright Alright, Well the reason why I called you here is because.." Tian started to walk closer to Mo, The red head took a step back.

"Because..?" Mo stared at Tian. "I want you to cook for me!" He tian said opening his fridge up. Guan Shan's face went red. 'WHAT WAS I EXPECTING FOR HIM TO SAY-' Mo yelled at himself. "I heard you're a good cook." Tian said with a smile. "I'm not that good-" Mo mumbled. 'Well I'll be the judge of that!" Tian said walking towards his couch. "Knock yourself out! There are tons of untouched groceries in the fridge." He tian yelled from the couch.

Mo took a look and was shocked. There were tons of goodies in the fridge. To expensive meet to the freshest looking vegetables and fruits. The red head was shocked to see the ingredients in such good shape. He took out some beef and a couple of vegetables. He began to search for a cutting board and a knife. When he found them he set them up on the counter and grabbed a piece of the beef. He then started cutting them up in 2 inch cubes. Once he was finished with that.

Mo began to search for a pan, he eventually found it and put it on the oven. He turned on the oven and waited for the pan to heat up. When the pan was hot enough. Mo then started looking for the oil. He found it and poured about 1/4 of the oil onto the pan. Then he went and got the cut up beef and put it on the pan and it began to sizzle. The red head looked for the salt and pepper. "Oi chicken dick, where's the salt and pepper?" Mo yelled out. "Uh, I think in one of the drawers?" He tian yelled back.

Mo looked and found what he needed. He began to season the beef with the salt and pepper. He began to cook the beef and flip it up and down and side ways once he was done with that. He took out a pot and put it on stove as well. He preheated the oven to 325 degrees F. As the pot began to heat up Mo went to get unsalted butter. He took a small knife and sliced off a piece of the butter and slid it around the pot.

It made a sizzling noise. Once the butter melted, Mo added the onion and cooked and stirred until the color turned lightly brown. After that he added the garlic and began to stir and cook it again. The red head waited one minute before adding the tomato paste. and stirred around the soup so it can go back to it's lightly brown color. Mo waited another one minute before adding the beef and Mo had forgotten to cut up the vegetables. So he hurried and did that task and put the vegetables into the pot and stirred it for a bit. 

Then Mo scattered some flour over the beef and vegetable mixture enough to cover the whole thing nicely. He began to stir the mixture again until it was just slightly toasted. Then Mo noticed that there was surprisingly broth. So he poured that in the pot and everything started to sizzle. It finally started to look like stew. He stirred around the stew for a bit. 

Then Momo picked up the parsley and the thyme and the bay leaves together with a piece of kitchen twine. He added that little bundle of food into the pot and seasoned it with 2 teaspoons of salt. He then covered the pot and waited for a bit so it can cook. As he waited he cut up some potatoes and tomatoes. He forgot to add those in. But it was fine. As he removed the lid of the pot he began to add the pieces of potatoes and tomatoes into the stew. He stirred for a while his arm getting tired. 

But then after enough stirring he removed the bundle of thyme, parsley and bundle leaves. Once that was removed he added vinegar and stirred and seasoned the stew again with salt and pepper. Mo stretched looking at the bubbling and sizzling the stew was doing. It was finally finished.

Mo was so into making the stew he didn't notice He tian at the counter watching him. "You'd make a great wife." He tian smirked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CHICKEN DICK!" Mo yelled face going red. He tian chuckled. "Where did you learn to cook? This smells great." He tian walked next to Mo inhaling the fragrance of the stew. "My dad taught me and my mom." Mo said walking over to the sink to wash two bowls and two spoons. 

He washed a big spoon as well so he could serve them both. He scooped up some stew and poured it into one bowl and scooped another bit of the stew and poured it into the other bowl. He covered up the pot and set the bowls on the counter and placed the spoons inside them. "Careful it's still hot so." Mo warned Tian. 

He tian nodded and began to dig in. "WOAAHHH" He tian yelled his face stuffed his eyes sparkling. "THIS IS FUCKING DELICIOUS." He tian would say swallowing his food stuffing more in his mouth. Mo would be eating at a normal pace. "You're acting like a little kid. It's not that special." Mo mumbled. "Are you kidding me? That shit was delicious. Can I get seconds?" He tian said with a big grin.

Mo would blush, 'What is wrong with me?' Mo thought to himself. "Get it yourself, chicken dick." Mo would continue to eat his own food. Tian went and got seconds. They were both eating and chatting talking about school and how they've been. Mo actually in the middle of the conversation told He tian his dream. His dream on becoming a guitarist. "That's sick! I'd totally come to one of your concerts little mo!" He tian smiled.

"Oh shut up, that's if my dream will come true." Mo sighed putting his bowl in the sink. "I bet it will!" Tian said with a proud grin on his face. Mo rolled his eyes and remembered something. The questions! "Uh, He tian I have a question." Mo would go back to the counter. "Yeah, hit me?" He tian said while finishing his fifth servings of stew. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?" Mo asked looking at Tian. He tian leaned over the counter.

His face inches away from Mo's. "Why is little mo, suddenly interested in my love life?" He said with a smirk. "Answer the damn question." Mo said moving backwards. "Hm, I guess there is somebody." He tian said crossing his arms. "Who is it?" Guan Shan would ask curious. "Well they are a very outgoing person, They have terrible grades and they love basketball. They have a rude personality but they are actually very kind." He tian described the person. 

'It has to be Jian Yi!' Mo thought. But why did Mo's heart feel sad? Is he still hungry? Tired maybe? Making that stew was very exhausting. But He tian fawning over another person. Mo felt a bit sad. Why? He hasn't even known He tian that long. Mo shook his head. "Alright, well uh hope that goes well with you chicken dick." Mo said heading towards the door. He put on his shoes. "Aww little mo is leavingg.." He tian whined. 

"We have school together dumbass." Mo frowned. "Then hang out with me more, I want to know everything about you." He tian said with a smile. The red head blushed and looked away. "Whatever shit head." Mo cursed at him and left. 

He tian stretched and grinned. "Hm.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter cuties! writing the part where Mo was making the beef stew was hard, I wanted to be more detailed and stuff but I think I went a bit overboard eheh- Well anyways, the tension is getting realll!! Hope you stay tuned for more my darlings!   
> Have a good day/night! <33


	3. Getting together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 333 AAAAAA!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings, I've been having terrible migraines lately so please bare with me. I'll try and be speedy with the updates! <3

Jian Yi was alone in his room, his phone is hand. He was in a small little daze. He was thinking about Xixi, Why is he thinking about him? What happened? Why is this boy making Jian Yi feel this way? Could it possibly mean that, Jian Yi likes Xixi?

No No, that can't be right. Maybe his brain is just messing with him. 'Let's just sleep on it.' Jian Yi said to himself. But then, he got a text message. It was from Xixi. Jian Yi's heart started racing.

Xixi: Hey Jian Yi, Do you remember that question you asked me a few days ago?

Question? Oh the question if he was interested in anybody! Why would he bring that up now?

Jian Yi: Yeah, What about it?

Jian Yi thought, did he possibly find someone he is interested in? Who could it be? Could it be Mo? Wait, they've never really talked that much, but the possibility's never zero. He got another text.

Xixi: I think I found someone, Who I'm interested in. 

The blondie's heart tighten, he wanted to ask who. But was he really in the place to ask that question. Xixi and Jian Yi have been getting to know each other for about a month now. Jian Yi knows that Xixi has a little sister and a wonderful mom. He's mentioned his dad works a lot so he never comes home often. He's told Jian Yi his dream in the future and much more.

Jian Yi definitely had a reason to know who this person was, right?

Jian Yi: OOOOoo~ Who is it?

Jian Yi sighed and covered his face. Did he himself really wanna know who Xixi was interested in? If it was Mo they could finally be together and be a happy couple! That's what we're aiming for right now! Jian Yi's face turns into a sad frown. He was frustrated, and confused. When was the last time Jian Yi has thought about He tian? All he's been thinking about was Xixi. 

Jian Yi felt his phone vibrate. He got another text, the blondie held his breathe as he opened up his phone. 

Xixi: I'm not gonna tell you, it's a secret. :)

Jian Yi slammed his face in the pillow. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He yelled. Jian Yi felt like an idiot a total big idiot. The blondie sighed, but then he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up eager to see who it was. It was Mo.

Mo: Jian Yi, We need to meet up tomorrow. 

The blondie was confused, tomorrow was Saturday why did the red head need to see him? Jian Yi looked at his phone, maybe he needs to tell Mo how he is feeling about Xixi . He has too, he no longer really feels any sexual attraction to He tian. Over the past weeks all he's been thinking about is Xixi.

Jian Yi: Alright, where do you want to meet up?

Mo: The usual spot, the sandwich place. 

Jian Yi: Alrighty red head, cya tomorrow <3

He was left on read, he turned off his phone and got comfortable on his bed. Jian Yi smiled to himself as he thought about Xixi. Tomorrow he had to confess it to Mo.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mo was on face time call with the chicken dick. "What do you want?" Mo asked sitting at his desk leaning his phone on one of his books so it could sit up right. "I just wanted to see how my little red head was doing~" He tian smiled. 

Mo blushed. "Fuck off, chicken dick." Mo began scribbling on some paper. "Y'know why did you ask me those questions yesterday?" He tian asked curious. "Oh uh, I have a friend of mine that's interested in you." Mo would continue to scribble on some paper. He glanced at his phone and He tian's face looked disappointed. Why did he look like that? It was true a friend was interested in him. 

He tian's face then went into a smirk. "So this person, how are they?" Tian asked. "I'd love to meet them" He tian said with a big grin. Mo's heart dropped. Shit, what's going on with him. Why does everything this chicken dick say to him make his heart drop or pound. It's fucking annoying. "Well they're lively, have decent grades. and been crushing on you since they first laid their eyes on you." Mo said describing how Jian Yi told Mo how he fell in love with He tian.

"I see, well I'd love to meet them tomorrow afternoon." The black haired boy said. "Oh- Alright, I'll tell them. What time?" Mo didn't notice but he was scribbling harder. "How about, 5:30?" Tian suggested and kept his eyes locked on Mo. "Alright, 5:30 it is." Mo said with an awkward tone. "I'll be waiting for them in an alley next to a river." Tian said stretching.

Mo knew exactly where that was and all he did was nod. "Alright, well goodbye little mo. Can't wait to meet this person." Tian sang out and waved goodbye and hung up. Mo put his phone down and covered his face. "What the fuck is up.." Mo mumbled. Mo had to admit this chicken dick had so many ways to provoke him. And during these whole weeks of learning about He tian.

He has been provoked in every single way. Mo texted Jian Yi to meet up at the sandwich place early in the afternoon. He had to tell Jian Yi about the news. Mo was sure Jia Yi would be prancing and smiling like a little kid once he told him the news.

Mo felt like crying a bit. Shit, he isn't suppose to feel this way. Has he really fallen for the hottie of the school? It's really laughable if you think about it. The boy who has the worst reputation at school getting together with the most smartest and hottest boy in school. He really fucking sounds like he's in some k-drama or something. Mo groaned and flopped on his bed. 

As Mo thought about everything and sorted everything out in his head, He was positive. Most definitely positive, he had a crush on He tian. Mo despised himself for admitting this. Zhan Zhengxi was far from Mo's thoughts this whole time He tian was with him. He learned everything about He tian. The black haired boy even told Mo he has never opened up to anyone like he does with Mo.

Thinking about that made Mo's heart race. Shit, everything wasn't going according to plan. 

But was that really, a bad thing? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow has arrived and Mo was heading over to the sandwich place. It was currently 4:00. The red head saw Jian Yi sitting down drinking a soda. Mo sat down next to the blonde boy. "Yo." Mo waved.

"Hey red head." Jian Yi said with a smile. "Alright so I have some good news." Mo would announce. "He tian wants to meet up with you!" Mo tried to sound excited and happy for Jian Yi but something was holding him back. "Oh really.." Jian Yi said with the most uninterested voice ever. "What's wrong?" Mo asked tilting his head and facing Jian Yi. 

"Red head, I think I've.." Jian Yi bit his lip trying to say that he has fallen in love with Zhan Zhengxi. "I've fallen in love with Zhan Zhengxi.." Jian Yi said looking towards the ground ready for Mo to bash him and curse at him. "You do?" Mo was surprised and yet felt a sense of relief. "Yeah, look I'm really sorry but! Over the past weeks all I've been thinking about is him! I've totally lost interest in He tian!" Jian Yi started to cry and sob. "Man i don't even know why the fuck I'm crying! I'M SORRYY MOO!" Jian Yi hugged Mo sobbing on his shoulder.

"Jian Yi it's fine, I think I've fallen in love with He tian too." Mo mumbled. Jian Yi's head sprang up and his face had a big smile. "REALLY!?! YOU SAID YOU NEVER LIKED THOSE TYPES OF BOYS-" Jian Yi was cut off with the slap on the back. "ow!" Jian Yi groaned. Mo sighed, "I guess he's my type.. or something.." Mo's face went red. "Ohhhh, I see. well didn't you say he wanted to meet me? Does he know I'm the one who liked him?" Jian Yi asked.

"No he doesn't know it's you-" Mo was cut off with Jian Yi picking him up to his feet. "Take my place and go meet him! Go get the man." Jian said with a grin. Mo sighed and hugged Jian Yi. "This is the only affection I'll show towards you." Mo mumbled with a glare. The blondie chuckled. "Alright now go!" Jian Yi nudged him forward. Mo checked the time and was shocked on how fast the time had past. It was 5:25

Mo was running to the destination where He Tian was and when he arrived he saw the black hair boy standing on the bridge on top of the river looking out into the distance. He Tian felt a gaze on him and saw the panting red head. He smirked. "I knew it.." Tian whispered. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally come clean! I think once they all get together I won't just end it there, I'll probably make little side stories. Like where they tell Xixi and He tian why they befriended them and stuff. I think that would be cute! But anyways, thanks for reading my darlings! Hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter! <3


	4. You Knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 my darlings!

The red head started walking towards He tian, his expression with a frown. He was tired from running and upset that this big jerk had a big ass grin on his face. "So, you got anything to say to me little Mo?" He tian asked facing Mo. "You bastard.." Mo mumbled covering his face.

"Hm, Well I have a couple of things to say my little mo." He tian went over in front of Mo and ruffled his hair. "I knew about everything." Tian would confess and waited for the red head's response. "What- How-" Mo Guan Shan was shocked, how did He tian find out? Was he too obvious? Did him becoming friends with He tian not a good thing?

Does He Tian hate him? All these thoughts rushed in Mo's head and he was scared. Fuck, why should he be scared of what this bastard thinks. Shit shit, of course he'll care he likes him! For fuck's sake Mo hates having crushes on Hot guys! He tian smiled softly and looked at the scared red head.

"Come Come, we'll talk on the grass." He tian took Guan Shan's hand and led him down the small steep hill and sat on the grass. The water was right in front of them. The night glow flashing onto the water. It was a beautiful scenery. Mo sat down next to He tian, he was tense. Tian laughed. "Momo, you're acting like you're in trouble." The man kept laughing. Mo felt embarrassed.

"Oh fuck off!" Mo glared hugging his knees. He wanted to punch the bastard so hard in the face. Mo looked at the water. "So how did you find out? Or did you know all along?" Mo asked worried about the response. "Well, at first I kinda was suspicious about how you were walking towards me the first time we talked with each other. So that's why I called out towards you. Then as we kept talking over the weeks, I saw you hanging around that Jian Yi guy." He tian went on. 

"I would have been blind if I haven't noticed that Jian Yi guy had a crush on me, well that was before you started talking with me. It seems he has lost interest in me. But back to the point, I saw that every week you two would talk with each other for a long time and went your separate ways afterwards." He tian laid down on the grass. "So i kept watching you guys for a bit and saw that Jian Yi guy hang out Zhan Zhengxi a lot." 

He tian stretched. "Then I saw you hanging around me a lot, well I did kinda force you too- But hey I'm positive you enjoyed my company." He tian laughed. Mo rolled his eyes. "So when I put everything together, I guessed you two were trying to hook each other up or something. And yesterday when we were on face time you mentioned a friend was interested in me." He tian sat up on his elbows. "And that gave me all the evidence I needed to know my theory was correct." 

He tian looked at Mo. "Well, I guess you noticed. But I don't think Xixi has noticed Jian Yi's motives." Mo would say with a sigh. "But you're right with everything we made up a plan that we would befriend our crush's and hook each other up. I'm surprised you noticed." Mo laid down on the grass and He tian laid down as well. "But that plan as you can see didn't go as plan." Mo chuckled.

"Seems like it." He tian rolled over to his side to face Mo. "So, you had a crush on Xixi huh?" He tian asked. "Yeah I did, I guess there was this one time. Uh, he helped me with clean up duty. I don't know why the fuck I found that attractive. He looked good-looking doing clean up work." Mo covered his face embarrassed. "Hm, so you like men who the do the cooking and the cleaning. Noted." He tian said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I know very fucking well you can't cook for shit." Mo laughed. "Hey, I make a killer peanut butter and jelly sandwich for your information." He tian said. "Oh really? Well I'll be the judge of that." Mo said looking at He tian. He didn't realize how close they were. Their eyes were locked on each other. "So, you like me? Correct?" He tian asked his face was eager for a response.

Mo sighed blushing a bit. "Yeah I guess I've fallen for you chicken dick." Mo said looking away. He tian's face lit up and grabbed Mo by the arm and pulled the red head on top of him. Mo was now laying on top of He tian. "LITTLE MO LOVVVESSS MEEEEE!!" He tian yelled with a squeal, he sounded like a fucking girl. "SHUT UP!" Mo yelled covering Tian's mouth. 

He tian laughed. They stared at each other for a moment. Tian's arms wrapped around Mo's waist. He tian was surprised on how small it was. Mo was surprised by the gesture and was squirming. "Mo, Can I kiss you?" He tian asked looking directly into Mo's eyes. "Kiss- um uh." Mo's face was as red as his hair. Shit this chicken dick just had to be fucking hot. All Mo did was nod and He tian slowly pressed their lips together. One of the arms He tian was using to wrap around Mo's waist was sliding up the red head's back and was now hugging him closer.

He tian was careful not to scare the red head. He needed to control himself. But once when He tian felt Mo was comfortable. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside Mo's mouth. Mo's tongue found He tian's and they started dominating each other's mouth. He tian would nibble on Mo's bottom lip her and there. The kiss got more heated as He tian sucked Mo's tongue. Mo was trembling his face flushed.

Saliva trickling down on the sides of their mouths, He tian cupped Mo's cheeks and kissed him more. Mo couldn't think straight but they had to stop. But shit, He tian was a such a good kisser. He could do this all day. Mo started pulling away a strand of saliva connecting His and He tian's lips. He tian wanted to chase after Mo's lips but thought that wasn't a good idea.

Tian looked at the red head, his face was pink and his lips were all red and swollen. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Mo scowled. "Heh, little mo your lips are all swollen." He tian did a cheeky grin. Mo's face went even more pink. "F-FUCK OFF!" Mo glared burying his face onto He tian's chest. "Hm, Alright alright." He tian smiled to himself. 

He was happy he finally got to kiss his little red head. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not Monday and Jian Yi was searching for Mo. He needed to know what happened! HE NEEDED TO KNOW! The blondie saw Guan Shan in the classroom on his phone. "MOMOOOOOO!!!" Jian Yi ran to the red head and jumped for a hug but was stopped as Mo pushed him away. "How did it go red head?" Jian Yi was anticipating for the answer. "It went good.." Mo coughed blushing. "DID YOU GUYS KISS~" Jian Yi nudged Mo's shoulder. Mo stayed silent. Jian Yi was shocked he never saw Mo so embarrassed. He smiled and leaned against the wall. "Mo is such a maiden in despair~" The blondie did a dramatic sigh. "FUCK OFF! YOU'RE THE MAIDEN IN DESPAIR!" Mo yelled. 

"Well, Ima need your help to get Xixi to fall in love with me." Jian Yi said sitting down on one of the chairs. "Who's falling in love with who?" Jian Yi looked behind him and saw the one and only He tian. "He tian what are you doing here chicken dick!" Mo asked with a glare. "Mo you're so cruel to me, I just wanted to see you." He tian pouted fake crying. "Oh cut the bullshit." Mo rolled his eyes. When nobody was looking He tian gave a small kiss on Mo's forehead. Mo blushed, Jian Yi gagged. 

"Oh and Jian Yi is it?" He tian asked the blondie. "Yep that's me." Jian Yi smiled. "I think I can help you get Zhan Zhengxi to like you, he's a very keep to himself type of boy. But has he said anything about him interested in anyone?" He tian asked looking at Jian Yi. "Yeah he did.." Jian Yi sighed. "That's a good thing! He's only ever hanged out with Me and you and a couple of other boys in gym class to play basketball." He tian would explain.

"None of the boys have really talked with Zhan Zhengxi much only to play basketball, but I'm positive you're the only person he would actually have interest in. But he is INTERESTED in you it doesn't mean he likes you yet. But you're going in the right direction with him." He tian did a thumbs up. Jian Yi did a big smile, He has hope!

Watch out Xixi, Jian Yi is gonna make you fall deeply in love with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I think I'm gonna focus more on Xixi and Jian Yi's relationship. Because Xixi said he was interested in someone but he didn't say he LIKED them sooo, I wanna make sure everything goes slowly. But with Mo and He tian I wanted to get them together fast because uH, smut tee-hee- jk it's because as you read in this chapter He tian knew about everything so. Yeahh <3 hope you enjoyed this chapter though my darlings! <3


	5. Fall in love with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter my darlings, Here is Jian Yi trying to be a flirt lmao. And a LITTLE bit of Mo and He tian. Hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings. <3

Jian Yi was walking over around the school looking for Xixi. He really wanted to see him right now. When he saw him he saw a short girl with black hair and a side ponytail. She looked beet red and was fiddling around with her fingers. Xixi looked like his normal self just talking with her. Then Xixi saw Jian Yi and gave him a smile. He then told something to the girl.

Then headed over to Jian Yi. "Hey." Xixi waved. "Hello." Jian Yi greeted him. Jian Yi just stared at Xixi and thought to himself. What was the most attractive thing Jian Yi could do or have? His eyes? Legs? Chest? Skin? Hair? He went with the hair idea and cleared his throat. "Um, Xixi do you wanna uh play with my hair?" Jian Yi said bluntly. The brunette was surprised by the request.

Xi was interested in touching the man's hair since day one. It looked really soft and smooth. "Yes! or uh sure." Xi coughed and looked away. Jian Yi smiled and grabbed Xi's arm and dragged him to his classroom. The blondie sat down on his chair and pulled a separate chair from another desk in front of himself. It was faced in his direction. "Sit sit." Jian Yi offered the seat.

Xi sat down on the chair and was directly facing Jian Yi they were face to face. Jian Yi was ready to be petted, played with and patted. Xi lifted up his hand and started too pet the blondie's hair. It was so soft! Xi's expectations were fulfilled and he was glad. He continued to pet Jian Yi. Yi was blushing, he really was actually enjoying being pet. Xixi smiled and stopped. "You're hair is really soft." He chuckled a bit. 

Jian Yi's heart fluttered. "Hah- I guess I don't really know." He was blushing hard. He bet it was very noticeable since Jian Yi was very pale. Zhan Zhengxi stood up putting the chair back in it's respectable place. Jian Yi stand up. "Um Xixi, do you think we could you know hang out more?" Jian Yi would fiddle around with his fingers. Zhan Zhengxi nodded. "Oh sure, when and where?" The brunette asked.

"Oh uh, tomorrow in the afternoon after school?" Jian Yi suggested. The brunette nodded. He began to leave when Yi grabbed his arm. He hugged him out of no where he was glad there was nobody in the classroom. He then took the courage and kissed Xi on the cheek. "See you then." Jian Yi said with a smile and left the room running his heart beating.

Xixi stood there blushing a bit. "You bastard.." He mumbled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mo and He Tian were playing basketball with each other. "Come on little Mo, you can do better than that?" Tian teased the red head. Then out of no where Mo stole the ball and jumped up from where he was and made a three pointer. Their stop watch went off meaning their game was over. He tian was in shock. "And you need to pay attention more and stop getting cocky." 

Mo laughed with a big grin on his face, knowing that he beat the one and only He tian. He tian smirked and picked up the red head and pulled him over his shoulder. "CHICKEN DICK PUT ME DOWN!" Mo yelled slapping his back. He tian hummed and sat down on the bench near the court they were playing on. He placed Mo on his lap, and smiled big. "Guess you won fair and square huh." Tian chuckled, Mo was embarrassed with this position. 

Tian looked directly in Mo's eyes. "The winner should get a reward huh?" Tian smirked and started leaning towards Mo. Mo leaned in as well. But somehow their lips didn't touch. Instead Mo felt something on his neck. A shiver went down his spine. "He tian what-" Mo was stopped from speaking when he felt He tian's tongue touch his own neck. Tian sucked and licked under Mo's earlobe and on the side of his neck. He nibbled here and there. He left only two hickeys. 

One hickey was under his earlobe and the other under Mo's chin on his adam's apple. He tian smirked loving the marks he left on Mo. "Don't cover em up kay?" Tian said kissing Mo's cheek. Mo nodded and wanted to actually kiss He tian. He tian smirked and saw the desire in Mo's eyes.

Tian kissed Mo both of them kissed each other, one would suck on the other's bottom lip the other would suck the other's tongue. Saliva was dripping from the side of their mouths. They continued to deepen the kiss. Mo unconsciously started grinding on He tian's crotch. Once Tian pulled away a saliva string connecting their lips. Both of them panted "Be patient little mo, maybe next time we can go further." 

Tian smirked and gave Mo a little peck on the lips. Mo blushed looking down. "Shut up chicken dick." He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little small fluffy chapter <3 and spicy eheh <3 hope you enjoyed this my darlings <3


	6. Going out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates my darlings! School has been a pain and I've been having terrible migraines. But y'know I need to provide for my darlings! <3 Thank you too the ones who take their time out of their day to read my fan fics! You mean the world to me <3 :)   
> Enjoy this chapters darling! <3

Jian Yi was heading home, he had to take a quick shower and get ready for this date he had with Xixi. Well, He doesn't really knows if it's a date. But he thinks it is and it makes his heart race. Maybe they will hold hands? Or maybe we'll feed each other and stare into each others eyes! Alright Jian Yi let's not get to carried away with out fantasies. 

Jian Yi entered his home and got some clothes, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a sweater to top it off. He would bring his clothes to his bathroom and set them down on a small counter. He began to undress and turn on the shower. Jian Yi was thinking about where they should go during his shower. They could go to that one café that just came out with new drinks.

Or they could go and walk around a park? They could also go to a fancy restaurant, no that's way too much money. The café sounded like a good idea. When he was done with his shower he dried up and put on his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself through different angles. "At least I don't look dumb." He would say looking at his clothes. He exited his bathroom and for extra accessories he put on his glasses.

It was rare when he used his glasses, he only used them when his eyes were tired or he just really couldn't see stuff at all like from a far distance. He then grabbed his phone and everything he needed like his keys and his wallet. Jian Yi nodded and checked the time. Shit! It was almost time. The blondie began rushing towards his door to leave, he breathed in and breathed out. 'You got this Jian Yi!' He said to himself. 

He then exited his home and went to meet Xixi. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhan Zhengxi headed to his home after school to shower and change as well. He was greeted by his mom with a kiss on the cheek and he went to his room to grab some clothes. He would pick out a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt and also a jean jacket. He began to head over to the bathroom. "Brother! Let's play together!" Xixi's little sister said tugging at his shirt. 

"I can't right now, I'm heading over to meet someone." Zhan Zhengxi explained. The little girl pouted and started crying as she ran to her room. Xi sighed, "YOU CAN DO YOUR SKIN CARE STUFF ON MY FACE WHEN I COME BACK!" The brunette yelled. The little girl came out her eyes sparkling. "YAY!" She said with a big smile. He did a small smile and entered the shower. He would place his clothes next to the sink. 

Xi undressed and entered the shower and began to clean himself. He thought about that kiss on the cheek Jian Yi gave him. He blushed at the thought. It surprised him really when Jian Yi left the classroom, Xi had too take a moment to recuperate his thoughts and everything. But the look on Jian Yi's face when he did it was, cute and funny at the same time. He was so red and it was noticeable. 

Since he is a bit on the pale side. It was very cute to see. Xixi finished up his shower and got dressed. He checked himself out longer than he should have. He got a bit conscious on how he looked. But shook it off and exited his restroom and he got everything he needed and said goodbye to his mom and little sister. He left his home and went out to meet Jian Yi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met at the train station. Jian Yi was leaning against a wall. Was he a bit too early? No way, he was almost late! Xi got lost looking for Jian Yi but eventually found him. Jian Yi waved. "Xixi" The blondie yelled and ran over. "Hey." Xi nodded. Jian Yi looked at Xixi's outfit. The ripped jeans exposed his inner thigh a bit and tiny bits of his thigs. Shit, Jian Yi keep your thirst in check. "You alright? Hurry up or we're gonna miss our train ride." Xixi said grabbing Jian Yi's arm dragging him to their train ride.

Sadly since it was a school day, there were also tons of people coming to get a ride back to their homes. So a bunch of business people, there were some school girls and school boys. A little bit of everyone here and there. Once they were in the train it was all squished and mushed up. Jian Yi was all up against Xi's back. GOD ARE YOU TESTING JIAN YI RIGHT NOW! The blondie was trying with all his might not to push up against Xi.

Xi could feel Jian Yi's breath on his neck. It was ticklish and it felt like something else as well but Xi didn't know how to describe it. The train ride felt like it took years. Jian Yi didn't want to make Xi feel uncomfortable. After a few stops for other people. It got less crowded and a few seats were actually open. Jian Yi took one but Xi continued to stand next to Yi. 

Jian Yi glanced at Xi he looked at his rips on his jeans. And how when Xi shifted his position how the rip of the jeans would slightly open up exposing the brunette's thighs. Jian Yi shook his head and just looked down at the train's floor. He then felt a soft hand on his head. The hand was petting his head. Jian Yi smiled and leaned his head towards Xi. Xi chuckled and continued petting Jian Yi. Maybe this train ride wasn't so bad after all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they exited the train they were now in a small little plaza area. There were bunch of stores and cafe's. They started off by going into some stores. They played around with some stuff. Xi found some dog ears and put them on Jian Yi and chuckled. "They suit you!" Xi would continue to laugh. Jian Yi blushed but then he heard a flash and Xi took a picture. "You took a picture!?!?" Jian Yi blushed even more.

"Of course!" Zhan Zhengxi laughed. The brunette then felt something on his head. Yi put mouse ears on Xi. Jian Yi chuckled. "Now we're even!" Jian Yi said as he took a picture of Xi. "DELETE THAT!" Zhan Zhengxi's face was pink and was trying to grab Jian Yi's phone. They both laughed and smiled. They were having such a fun time. Jian Yi didn't want this to end. When they went to the café that had the new drinks. Jian Yi was practically drooling looking at the sweets and at the pictures of the new drinks.

Jian Yi would get the cafe's new raspberry milkshake that had whip cream and a little bit of cinnamon at the top. He also got a small little strawberry cake. Xi just got a normal milkshake. They chose a seat and set their stuff down on the table. When Jian Yi took a sip of his drink his eyes sparkled. "IT'S SOOO GOOODDDD" Jian Yi continued to drink his beverage. 

The blondie then took a piece of the strawberry cake and ate it. "WHY IS IT SO GOOD OH MY GOD!" Jian Yi laid his head back in bliss. Xi chuckled. "You're really enjoying yourself." Xixi laughed. "Here try it!" Jian Yi cut a piece off and held it out. "Say ah." The blondie said. He was feeding him! Jian Yi slightly blushed anticipating if Xi would eat the cake or not out of his hand. 

Xi did and the whole front part of the fork disappeared into his mouth and reappeared when Xi took the piece of cake off of it. Jian Yi gulped. Xi swallowed the cake and smiled. "Wow, that is good." Xi was surprised on how it was actually not that bad. Jian Yi took another piece of the cake and continued to eat. Technically well actually having an indirect kiss with Xixi. He blushed thinking about it. 

"Xixi, um about the person you're interested in.." Jian Yi mumbled biting on his straw. "Do you um, feel something different for them now..or something.." Jian Yi instantly regretted asking. He was scared about the response he was gonna receive. "Hm well." Xixi began to speak taking a sip out of his milkshake. "I guess, I have started developing a new feeling for them.." Xi said looking at Jian Yi.

Jian Yi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh really? Well um, that's good.." Jian Yi was overjoyed! His plan was working! Xi smiled seeing the blondie glow in joy. Once they finished their deserts and drinks. They were walking back to the train station, they arrived at the station but had to take different trains. "Well Jian Yi, I had a lot of fun today." Xi smiled putting his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket.

"Me too! I always have fun with Xixi" Jian Yi did a big grin. Xi blushed and coughed and went closer to Jian Yi and gave him a peck on the lips. Jian Yi's eyes went wide. Xi was red and his train number was called. "See you um, tomorrow!" The brunette ran too his train. Jian Yi stood there in shock his face slowly becoming red. He touched his lips with his finger tips. 

"He has soft lips.." Jian Yi said to himself. Maybe he could kiss those lips again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! Love you all have a good day/night. Oh and I'm thinking of making a new story with Mo and He Tian! It will be a different AU of course! So that'll be something to look forward for!


	7. I am in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! Sorry for the late update, had some things to do today! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's really a chapter focused on Xixi and how he feels.   
> Anyways Enjoy cuties <3

Zhan Zhengxi was never a social kind of boy. He was always a bit of what you call the quiet kid. Xi would indeed play basketball with the other boys during P.E but never really made any friendships with any of them. They were just kind of like playmates. Then there was this one boy named He Tian, that boy did have some conversations with Xixi. Sometimes they ate lunch together. 

Sometimes they didn't because loads of his fangirls took up his time. Zhan Zhegnxi would and wouldn't consider him a friend. They exchanged numbers at some point and would text each other about homework or any other school related stuff. He Tian didn't use the boy for answers since his grades were higher than the brunette's anyways. They only talked with each other if they didn't understand stuff.

He Tian did also play basketball with Xixi, it was fun the brunette would admit. But, he still felt kind of distant with He Tian. Then one day as he was studying alone on a bench. A blonde boy sat next to him and right away started up a conversation. As they talked, Xi felt some sort of comfort. The boy was indeed an outgoing person he was silly as well. Xixi was surprised this boy had such a low grade in history. 

Out of no where, Xixi's mouth opened and offered the blondie help. The boy happily accepted. Zhan Zhengxi felt a smile form on his face. He's never really smiled in front of anybody except for his family. He then found out the boy's name was Jian Yi. When tomorrow came and they met up, Xixi was embarrassed of showing up he just came out of P.E and he was all sweaty and his shirt was all buttoned up wrong. 

But he saw Jian Yi turn slightly pink. Could it be? No way, Xi's heart pounded thinking about Jian Yi liking him made his heart flutter. He just met the boy! Is this what they call love at first sight? Zhan Zhengxi shook his head, he had to think careful of this. Once he fixed himself up. They began to study. Once it was time to wrap it up. Jian Yi asked him a question that surprised him. 

Was he interested in anybody? Xi was shocked and didn't respond for a good 2 minutes. He was definitely interested in somebody. Xixi couldn't possibly tell Jian Yi that though! So, instead the brunette said he was not interested in anybody. The face Jian Yi made after that response was mixed with confusion and relief. Does Jian Yi actually like him? Zhan Zhengxi then had to go, and it kept him up all night thinking about those questions. 

Xi continued on hanging out with boy for a couple of weeks, he grew fond of Jian Yi. He was very interested in the blondie's hair for some odd reason. It looked quite soft. He was very eager too touch it but didn't want to cross any boundaries they had. Even if they didn't have any. The days went by weeks as well. Zhan Zhengxi really felt comfortable and at peace with this boy.

Also, Jian Yi would sometimes invite him to play basketball. So sometimes he got small peaks of the other boys stomach or abs his skin was really fair. And looked well cared for it was also very pale but had a sense of tone. If Zhan Zhengxi was honest, Jian Yi was actually very beautiful. Zhan Zhengxi admitting that made him blush a bit.

Another few days and weeks passed. The question Jian Yi asked the first few days they met came across his mind. Is Zhan Zhengxi interested in anybody. He was for sure interested in Jian Yi. Well, interested more like in love or something. He didn't want to say it out loud yet. He needed more confirmation. He was a bit afraid that this was all fake. When Zhan Zhengxi texted Jian Yi and notified him that the brunette was indeed interested in somebody. 

Zhan Zhengxi chuckled at the thought of Jian Yi's upset face. He really was in love huh?

The next day came and Zhan Zhengxi was surprisingly playing with Jian Yi's hair. It was a shocker since Jian Yi himself asked him if he wanted to in the first place. His hair was just as he imagined soft and silky. It felt great in between his finger tips. It felt like a fluffy cloud. This continued for a bit and when it stopped Xixi still felt his hands tingling. 

Jian Yi asked if they could go out together to hang out. Xixi agreed to this, his heart pounded. This was gonna be like a date!?!? He shouldn't be overthinking things! This is probably just a normal hang out. But, was it really? Jian Yi suddenly kissed the brunette on the cheek! Then the blondie ran out the room and Zhan Zhengxi was left there hert pounding out of his chest and face all red. 

That bastard, he knows what he's doing. 

They hanged out and, it was probably the most fun Xixi has ever had. He felt so joyful around Jian Yi. When they went into the stores they played around with the animal ears and took funny pictures of each other. Jian Yi looked so cute with the puppy ears. He just had to snap a quick photo to savor that memory. Jian Yi also took pictures of Xixi and the brunette felt embarrassed and yet happy. 

It looked like they were like a happy couple going out on a lovely date. They arrived at a cafe and talked. Jian Yi mentioned if Xixi felt somewhat different towards the person he was interested in. Zhan Zhengxi smiled to himself and responded with a yes that he has started to like this person. But, in reality he was in love with the person. All of this hanging out with Jian Yi has made Xi realize that he has for real fallen for the blondie.

Jian Yi's face was filled with joy after that response and Xi smiled. Once it was time to head home. They were going to say goodbye when, Zhan Zhengxi mustered up the courage to kiss Jian Yi directly on the lips! Only a small peck though. Zhan Zhengxi was beet red and ran off to his train, and left Jian Yi there. Xixi really just kissed Jian Yi! He was way to embarrassed and was still beet red when he entered his train.

Other passengers thought he had a fever and asked if he was okay. He was fine but his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. He really is in love with Jian Yi. And he needed to tell him sooner than later. Zhan Zhengxi arrived home and forgot he promised his little sister that she could do her little skin care stuff on him.

"Big brother, do you have a crush on somebody?" The little girl asked applying some sort of cream on Xixi's face. Zhan Zhengxi was surprised with the question but answered. "Yeah I do." He sighed. "REALLY!?! ARE THEY PRETTY!?" The little girl squealed. 

"Yeah they are pretty, they are beautiful in fact. They are nice and tall with a perfect body and they really understand me. They also make me smile and comfort me. I guess I began to like them since I first laid my eyes on them." Xixi said blushing realizing what he just said. 

"It seems like you're very in love brother, but you promised to marry meee!" The little girl pouted, Xi laughed. "You'll find a boy one day, and I'm sure you'll feel what I'm feeling right now." Xixi patted her head. 

Zhan Zhengxi was really in love, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings!  
> Have a wonderful day/night. <3


	8. Be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my darlings for this late update! I've been busy with family issues and school. So here is chapter 8! I'm so glad people really like this story. I love you all so much my darlings! <3   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

Zhan Zhengxi sighed and looked at his shaky hands. Jesus, he was indeed very nervous today. Why you may ask? Well today is the day Xi decided he would finally confess his feelings to the one and only Jian Yi. 

Crazy right? Right!?!? Zhan Zhengxi was freaking out so much in his head on how he was gonna confess and when he was gonna confess. Xi took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. That calmed him down a bit. 'You got this Xi.' He said to himself. Nothing could go wrong right? Everything will go according to plan, right? 

As the school day went on Xi was still very anxious but calmed down after his classes were over. He was packing up his stuff and held his bag. The brunette then took out his phone and texted Jian Yi to meet him in front of the school.

Xixi waited for a response, and he felt his phone vibrate. Xixi giggled at the response.

Jian Yi: OH MY GODD! ARE WE GONNA WALK HOME TOGETHER!?! YAYAYAYA

Zhan Zhengxi smiled to himself and put his device away. He began to walk out but saw a girl right there in front of him. The brunette almost bumped into her and she just stood there fidgeting with her fingers. Oh wait, Xi has seen this girl before. It was the girl who never stopped looking at him during class. Zhan Zhengxi would be blind if he couldn't see her staring at him from his side point of view.

"Um..Can I talk to you for a moment?" The girl asked her face already beet red. "Oh uh alright, is there something you need?" Xixi asked. "U-Um, actually uh..I wanted to tell you something.." The girl was fairly short and had long brownish hair with a small little side ponytail. Xixi was worried he would make Jian Yi wait long. " Oh Alright, what's up?" Xi would ask. 

"Well uh I uh..." The girl couldn't speak what she wanted at all. She kept stuttering and muttering and Xi groaned. He was normally patient but he had to get to Jian Yi quick. "I um...I LIKE YOU!" The girl yelled and pushed herself into the embrace of the brunette. He was shocked but he heard a bag drop. 

He turned his attention to the slender figure, it was Jian Yi. Jian Yi picked up his bag quick and ran off. Shit Xi look what happened! The girl just kept snuggling herself onto Xi's chest. He sighed, why did this remind him of his little sister. The small brunette girl always followed Xi, she was like a little duckling. 

Xi softly pushed the girl away. "I have a little sister and you remind me just of her, she would always follow me no matter where I went." Xi smiled softly. "I'm sorry but I have someone I like..I'm sure you'll find a boy who will love you.." Xi nodded reassuring her. The girl was crying but smiled and nodded.

Xi patted her head and ran off to find Jian Yi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jian Yi couldn't focus at all today, all he could think about was that he will definitely confess to Xixi! When the classes past he kept day dreaming with the happiest grin on his face. Mo and He Tian noticed this and whispered to each other. "Has he finally gone nuts?" Mo whispered, He Tian laughed. "That's the look of love." The black haired boy said. Mo shrugged. 

Jian Yi suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He checked to see who wrote to him. And it was none other than the one and only Zhan Zhengxi. Jian Yi was so happy he grinned even bigger. He read the text, meet him in front of the school? To walk home together!?!? The blondie's heart beat fast. He responded back to the brunette and put his phone down ready to go home.

He picked up his bag and began to head to the front of the school. He was gonna confess, and Xi will finally become his. They can hold hands, go on dates, hug each other, kiss each other...and maybe have sex? Jian Yi's face went red of the thought. Would he be the one to receive or would he be the receiver. Jian Yi squealed covering his face. Once Jian Yi arrived at the front of the school.

He waited, and waited, and waited. He got scared Xi wasn't gonna show up. Did he ditch on him last minute? Was he still in class? Maybe writing down extra notes. Jian Yi started walking back into the school and looking for the boy. When he saw a familiar girl talking to someone in a classroom. Suddenly the girl yelled 'I LIKE YOU' and went into somebody's embrace. 

As he saw who the guy was, it was Zhan Zhengxi. Seeing the boy hold the girl made his heart shatter. Why did he hold her so gently? Why was his expression calm and not flustered? Why is he even holding her? The blondie dropped his bag in shock. Xixi looked over and saw Jian Yi his eyes went wide. 

Jian Yi picked up his bag and ran he was expecting Xi to go after him, he didn't. Jian Yi wanted to cry. He began running towards a little walk way. He stood there on the side walk concrete. There was a steep little grass heel next to the side walk. Jian Yi sat down on the grass hugging his knees. 

He cried and sobbed, heart shattered. But then he heard a voice, "JIAN YI!" Jian Yi flinched. Zhan Zhengxi?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette was running, where would Jian Yi go? He decided to go where they walked to the train station. The little side walk trail. He yelled the blondie's name. He then saw a figure on the grass next to the side walk. It was Jian Yi. "J-JIAN YI!" Xi yelled running towards the boy. Jian Yi flinched and looked over. He saw the brunette panting and sweating trying to catch his breathe. 

He ended up sitting next to Jian Yi, the blondie sulked looking away. Zhan Zhengxi sighed and scooted close to Jian Yi. The blondie blushed and rubbed his eyes. "Jian Yi, she's not the person I'm interested in if that's what you're thinking." Xi would say straight away. Jian Yi's eyes widened a few tears escaping his eyes. "R-really?" Jian Yi croaked out. Xi wiped away the tears on the boy's face.

The brunette nodded. "Really." He smiled. Ah, that smile he could watch it all day. Jian Yi smiled as well. "U-um..Jian Yi actually the person I'm interested is uh.." Xixi blushed looking at the grass. "Is you.." Xi mumbled. Jian Yi was shocked he felt butterflies in his stomach. Xi does like him! He does! He really does! The blondie smiled big and hugged the brunette. "I like you too Xixi." Jian Yi said with relief. 

Zhan Zhengxi hugged the other boy tight, they finally said it! They pulled away from each other's embrace and looked at each other. Jian Yi grazed his finger tips on Xi's cheek and cupped the side of his cheek. He leaned in slowly closing his eyes. The brunette blushed when he got the message and leaned in as well.

Their lips touched, it was a slow and soft kiss. Their tongues would here and there touch each other. Jian Yi would sometimes nibble on Xi's bottom lip. They deepened the kiss and Jian Yi got on top of Xi. Xi looked so little underneath Jian Yi. Jian Yi sucked on the brunette's tongue, earning a little moan. They would finally pull away, both of them extremely embarrassed. 

Jian Yi stood up and helped Xi up as well. "So, to make things clear." The blondie said wrapping his arm around Xi's waist pulling him close. "You're mine now, Kay?" Jian Yi said with a big devilish grin. Xi just nodded his face beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! This is kinda the end and kinda not the end! They haven't did the deed yet so of course it isn't over yet! I'll just be continuously adding little side parts of the story. So this may be a never ending story lmao. I'll make sure to add precious smut my darlings!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter cuties, have a good day/night. <3


	9. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glorious smut is here, but first it's He Tian and Mo. So next is gonna be Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi. So be patient with me my darlings. <3  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, my darlings. <3

He Tian stretched and took off his shirt, he was just finished playing a good game of basketball. He was actually playing against Little Mo. Mo lifted up his shirt and wiped sweat off his face. He Tian observed Mo's body.

His chest was quite sculpted well, his nipples were such a light pink color. He chuckled and continued to observe his chest, abs, stomach and all the way down to his- "Oi! Chicken dick! I fucking won the match and you promised to buy me a sandwich." Mo said putting his shirt down. He Tian sighed "Little Mo, I was just observing your sexy body." He Tian said putting his own shirt over his shoulder.

Mo's face went red. "You bastard-" Mo was about to curse the black haired boy out. When Tian leaned over next to Mo's ear. "Little Mo, I wonder if I pinch those cute little nipples of yours hard enough, or maybe use my tongue...or teeth.." He Tian traced his hand on Little Mo's chest. "Would they turn red and get swollen? I bet you'd be squirming...maybe begging for more..?" He Tian smirked.

Mo Guan Shan was so red, it looked like he was gonna explode. Oops, maybe He Tian teased him a bit too much. "You You!" Mo couldn't finish his sentence he was way too flustered. So all the red head could do was punch He Tian on the chest. He Tian would laugh "Sorry Momo, Let's go get you that sandwich." He would say starting to walk off. 

Mo looked down to the ground, He was positive if He Tian continued to talk he would most definitely pop a boner. The red head shook his head and began to follow He Tian.

As they walked to their lunch area, there would be a snack stand. He Tian told Little Mo to wait where he was and the red head listened and stayed put. Once He Tian returned he had a sandwich in his hand and a bottle of water. Only one bottle of water. 

Mo took both of the items and headed towards the basketball court again to sit on the benches there. He Tian of course followed him, like a little duckling. As the red head sat down on the bench, He Tian sat beside him leaning back. Mo opened up the plastic wrap around the sandwich and began to dig in. 

Something about sandwiches just made Mo's life complete. Guan Shan opened up the water bottle and took a drink. He placed it next to himself and continued to eat his sandwich. He Tian picked up the water bottle and was about to drink some when Guan Shan noticed. "Oi! That's mine!" The red head said with a glare. He Tian ignored the red head and began to drink from the water bottle. 

Mo just sat there watching He Tian drink the water. He Tian glanced over and smirked, placing the water back next to Momo. "That was refreshing." Tian said with a sigh and licked his lips. Mo finished his sandwich and stared at the water bottle. He picked it up and stared at the tip of the water bottle where Tian drank from. 

Guan Shan blushed and chugged down the rest of the water. "Yay! Me and Mo had an indirect kiss!" He Tian would say with a big grin. Mo punched He Tian on the arm his face red. "Shut up!" 

"Little Mo, I want you to come over today." He Tian said rubbing his thumb on Mo's lips. "I want some of your beef stew!" The black haired boy said licking his thumb. Mo became even more flustered and just looked away. "Fine I guess.." He mumbled. 

Tian chuckled but thought to himself, 'Today is the day..' 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He Tian was finishing up his last serving of beef stew as Mo was washing the dishes. He Tian walked over placing the bowl inside the sink. Mo washed He Tian's bowl and turned off the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and dried up his hands. The red head stretches letting out a sigh. 

He Tian sneaked up behind Momo and hugged him from behind kissing the side of his neck. "Your beef stew was delicious, as always." Tian would say, Mo could feel the vibration of Tian's voice on his neck.

It made him shiver, Mo wanted to escape the man's embrace. But he didn't have the strength too. Damn this asshole's strength. He Tian hugged Mo tighter and whispered. "Mo, do you wanna do it with me..?" Mo's face went red, he began to squirm. "W-what the hell, do...what..?" Mo was trying to act dumb, shit Mo right now wasn't the time for that. 

He Tian started to rub his hands all over Mo's body. Going from his chest all the way to his stomach, then going to his crotch doing a little squeeze. Then trailing his hands to Mo's ass giving it a small grope as well. Mo was too embarrassed to even talk. 

"So is that a yes...?" He Tian would ask, nibbling on Mo's ear. Mo let out the tiniest moan and covered his mouth quick. Mo Guan Shan trembled and just nodding in response. He Tian began nibbling all over Mo's neck leaving teeth marks and hickey's. 

He Tian picked up Guan Shan bridal style, he wanted to take this to the bed quick. As he set the red head down on his bed, he began to kiss Mo. It was soft kisses at first, but then He Tian became impatient and began to dominate Mo's mouth. Licking the top of the inside of Mo's mouth. Nibbling on the red head's bottom lip. Mo Guan Shan also began to suck on He Tian's tongue. 

They finally separate and He Tian slowly lifts up Mo's shirt sliding it off him. "Look how cute they look..." Tian said with a smirk flicking one of Mo's nipples. The red head let out a gasp. Was he really sensitive from his nipples? Mo Guan Shan was way to embarrassed and wanted to beat He Tian's ass. But then, out of no where Mo felt something wet on his nipple. 

It was He Tian's tongue, the black haired boy would be sucking on Mo's nipple like a little baby. Tian would leave a trace of marks on Mo's chest and began to bite on one of Mo's nipples and used his hand to twist Guan Shan's other nipple. Mo would be suppressing his voice. "Let out your voice baby.." Tian said with a low growl continuing to nibble on Mo's chest.

Mo would let out his voice his moans, they were music too He Tian's ears. His red head was just too cute! He Tian stopped abusing the poor red head's nipples. Just as he expected, both of Mo's nipples were red and swollen. Mo himself was squirming, whining a bit. Tian noticed the bulge forming in Mo's pants. "Mm, looks like this guy wants to come out?" Tian began tugging Guan Shan's pants down along with his boxers.

Tian himself was occupied with a raging boner, but he had to be patient. Tian began slowly stroking Mo's cock it was a nice and slow pace. Mo started to buck his hips forward trying to get more friction. This slow pace was killing him. "He Tian..please.." Mo begged looking at He Tian. The black haired boy smirked and turned Mo onto his stomach. He took off his own shirt and slid off his pants and left his boxers on.

He leaned over to his night stand and opened a drawer that had lube and condoms. Mo was surprised has he done with other people, the thought of He Tian doing it with other men or women made his heart sink. Tian noticed the sudden mood change on Mo's face. He kissed the red head's neck. "You're the only one red head...surprisingly I am a virgin, But I've done my research just for you baby." He Tian said with a smile.

Mo blushed he was happy about him being He Tian's first, He Tian himself was Mo's first as well. Tian then squirted some lube on his fingers and some on Mo's hole. "Okay Mo, bare with me alright? It may feel weird at first but you will get used to it." Tian reassured the flustered Mo. Mo nodded and was ready. 

Indeed this was Mo's first ever time putting something up his ass, he was seen gay porn videos and assumes it feels good. But Mo still had his doubts. Then he tensed up when he felt Tian's finger nudge on his hole. Mo breathed in and breathed out and relaxed. Tian saw Mo relaxed and continued to pry open Mo's tight hole. It was actually a light pink hole, everything about Mo was cute. 

Tian finally slipped a finger in and Mo groaned. It did feel weird. He then wiggled his finger all the way inside he began to curl it looking for Mo's prostate. That would definitely make Mo go wild. Tian decided to add a second finger and do a scissoring motion. Mo would be trembling it felt weird and good at the same time. Tian continued to finger Mo's hole when suddenly Mo jerked back and let out a high pitched moan. 

"Fuck!" Mo said in embarrassment. 'Found it.." Tian said to himself and began to abuse Mo's prostate going at a fast pace. "Shit, He Tian wait! Fuck!" Mo was moaning saliva trickling down the side of his mouth. The red head found himself moving his hips backwards so he could fuck himself with He Tian's fingers. "Look at you, moving your hips back so eager to get fucked? Aren't you just a little slut?" He Tian said adding another fingering which stretched Mo out more. For some reason that dirty talk turned Mo on even more. 

Mo screamed in pleasure gripping onto the bed sheets, his untouched cock dangling wanting attention as well. Mo's prayer was answered and Tian also began jerking Mo off. "Fuck fuck fuck.." Mo was cursing and moaning his head was turning into mush. Tian continued to finger Mo and Mo finally came with a loud moan, he opened his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed them. 

His vision was blurry for a second but then felt Tian pull out his fingers. Mo felt empty and he whined a bit. He Tian then aligned his cock on Mo's hole. "Ready Mo?" He Tian asked even though he just wanted to fuck him right now without no questions. He didn't want to scare the red head. Mo nodded, He Tian smirked sliding on a condom and sliding inside of Mo. 

Mo's eyes went wide and moans spilled out of his mouth. He Tian groaned as he continued to push into Guan Shan. Mo had to be honest, He Tian was huge Mo admitting that just now made his face turn red. Tian placed his hand on Mo's back making it arch a bit more so Guan Shan's ass is in the air. 

Tian finally was all the way inside Momo. "Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight little mo.." He Tian grunted and then without no other complaints he began to thrust. Mo gripped onto the bed sheet's harder as He Tian began pounding into him. Shit, this felt fucking amazing. Mo's eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment because of the killer pleasure. "Tian! Tian! Fuck." Mo was cursing out and saying words even he couldn't understand. 

"Yeah yeah? You like me being rough huh?" He Tian slid his hand up Mo's chest wrapping his hand around Mo's neck. Lifting him up a bit so Little Mo's back would touch He Tian's chest. The sound of slapping skin filled the air, Mo was a moaning mess loving the feeling of getting pound into. Tian began to go an even faster pace. In the positon they were in now Mo felt so full, He Tian's cock was in so deep. 

Tian let go of Mo's neck and let him drop down onto his stomach again, Tian began spanking Mo. Guan Shan screamed in pleasure, the burning feeling that was left on Mo's ass was electrifying. Was Mo perhaps a Masochist? "Hm, aren't you just a little Masochist huh little mo? You're leaking so much pre cum from just getting spanked." He Tian began stroking Mo's cock.

"Fuck Tian! Fuck fuck fuck.." Mo started moving his hips backwards to match He Tian's pace. He Tian grunted and grabbed Mo's waist pounding into at an inhuman pace. Mo was mumbling saying for He Tian to go faster and to give him more. Some of the other stuff was just gibberish Tian couldn't understand. Mo was just a complete mess. He couldn;t think straight. 

"Cumming! Cumming! He Tian, He Tian!" Mo yelled Tian's name wanting to turn around and kiss the man. He Tian allowed him to do so, Mo was now on his back and He Tian picked up the red head's legs and slammed into again and leaned down to Mo's face and kissed him as he pounded into him. Mo's moans were muffled as he came he got some on his face. 

As He Tian pulled away from the kiss he bent Mo's legs more to his chest and continued to slam into Mo at an inhuman speed. He Tian's face was flushed and sweaty. Mo wanted to see He Tian's climaxing face. Tian began to grunt loudly his eyes shut closed and mouth hung open letting out a shuddering breath. 

Mo moaned as well cumming for the second time, which was surprising to Mo himself. They both were a panting mess, when He Tian pulled out Mo did a little whine as he disliked the feeling of being empty. Tian slid off the condom and twisted it up and threw it away. 

Mo was trembling his legs were shaking and he felt sore. He Tian stared at Mo and Mo stared at He Tian. "I love you little mo.." He Tian confessed giving Mo a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you too, chicken dick." Mo did a little smile, he was tired. "Let me get a wet towel to clean you up.." He Tian said standing up putting on his boxers. Mo's face went red as He Tian disappeared into the bathroom.

Shit, he was really begging for more like a little bitch. Has Mo lost all his fucking pride!?! HAS MO GONE FUCKING SOFT!?!?! The sex felt amazing and even though it was painful and yet mo liked that it was painful. WAS MO ACTUALLY A MASOCHIST?!?! He was way to tired and embarrassed to think anymore. Tian came back with a wet towel. "Y'know." Tian began to talk as he wiped Mo down. "I didn't know you were such a masochist naughty Mo~" Tian smirked groping Mo's ass for a second. 

"FUCK OFF!" Mo yelled covering his face, He Tian chuckled. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together right, Mo?" Tian said kissing Guan Shan's cheek. After they cleaned up they snuggled up together in bed. 

"I love you Mo." Tian would confess again, Mo coughed his face red. 

"I love you too, chicken dick." Mo mumbled hiding his face with the covers. He Tian smiled. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! I hope I did good with the smut lmao.   
> Next is Xi and Jian Yi my darlings! I think their moment is gonna be more of a vanilla kind of mood <3   
> Anyways my darlings, have a good day/night. <3


	10. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut? Fluffy smut. <3  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings! <3

Zhan Zhengxi was in his room chilling on his phone looking through his pictures of him and Jian Yi. They have finally become a couple. Both of them have done all the lovey-dovey things like kissing, hugging, going out on dates and just being there for each other. 

But, they still haven't had sex. Just thinking of that made Xi's face go red. The day will eventually come where they are going to do it, Xi already figured out he would be the one on the receiving end. So, he had to do research on how this was gonna work. 

Xixi has never masturbated with his ass before. Sure, he has seen porn videos of anal sex but he never thought of himself doing it. Usually the porn actors look like their feeling good when they do it anal. So it shouldn't hurt, right? 

Zhan Zhengxi sighed and searched up anal sex, he was nervous and embarrassed. He watched a couple of videos and saw that they had to prep the guy's ass first. Xi was guessing so it wouldn't hurt. As the brunette continued watching the videos he actually has found himself popping a boner. Fuck Xi, what are you a horndog? 

Just as he was about to slip down his pants to relieve himself, his door busts open. "Big brother!" The little girl came into the room quick. Xi quickly slid up his pants before the little girl could see. 'That was a close one.' He thought to himself. He covered himself with his blanket. "What's up?" He would ask her little Zhan Zi Qian. She smiled and pulled out a test from behind her back.

"Ta-da!" Qian showed her big brother the test. '100%' the test was marked. Zhan Zi Qian grinned big ready to be praised by her big brother. Zhan Zhengxi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Good job." He said handing her back the test. The little girl smiled big happy that she got praised. "Oh! Dinner is almost ready." Qian would say before she exited the room. Xixi sighed laying down on his bed.

He picked up the covers and glanced down at his boner. The brunette would groan, he slid down his pants. Along with his boxers, he then began to stroke himself. A shuddering breath came out of his mouth. He began thinking about Jian Yi. On how Jian Yi would slowly kiss him down his chest. 

Xi imagined Jian Yi sucking on one of his nipples like a little baby. Maybe he would nibble on it and twist his other nipple with his hand making Xi shiver. Zhan Zhengxi began stroking faster. Maybe Jian Yi would give him a blowjob? 

Zhan Zhengxi's imagination went wild, Jian Yi's soft and red lips enveloping his cock. The brunette would imagine as the blondie would go down taking his whole length into his mouth, the slurping sounds would be loud and erotic. Zhan Zhengxi moaned putting a hand over his mouth suppressing the other moans that wanted to escape. As Xi climaxed he imagined Jian Yi's face covered in his cum. 

Xixi's face went red, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! YOU BIG HORNY IDIOT! He cleaned himself up with a tissue and put back on his boxers and pants. He left his room to go see if dinner was ready. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jian Yi was making some instant noodles, he watched the microwave spin. The blondie began thinking about Zhan Zhengxi, his thoughts completely changed into erotic scenarios of him and Xi. Zhan Zhengxi would be sprawled out on his bed twitching and squirming. 

Jian Yi imagined the brunette having drool trickle down his chin. Zhan Zhengxi would then lift his arms out waiting to be devoured by Jian Yi. The blondie popped a boner, shocker? He let himself keep imagining as he slid off his boxers. Which was actually the only thing he had on right now. The blondie began to stroke himself, thinking of Xi riding him. 

The brunette would bounce up and down on Jian Yi's cock, his own cock bouncing around waiting to be also touched. Jian Yi groaned stroking faster, thinking of Xi's erotic face and how it would be flushed pink and his eyes would be filled with lust. Jian Yi moaned spilling his load on his counter. Jian Yi would be panting, shit he really wants to touch Xi. 

He cleaned up his mess and checked on his noodles, they were burning hot. Jian Yi groaned not wanting to get burned, but he had to eat so he mustered up the courage to grab the little cup of instant noodles but forgot to pull up his boxers so his legs got all twisted up and he fell. The burning noodles splashing right on his inner thigh. "FUCKKKKK!!!!"

He screamed in pain trembling, he definitely couldn't go to school tomorrow. Shit this fucking stings. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhan Zhengxi would be alone, he noticed that Jian Yi hasn't come to school today. Did he perhaps get sick? Injured? Kidnapped? Dead!?!? Xi shook his head, the blondie had to be fine but why is he not at school today? He had a worried expression on his face. But he suddenly saw a two foot in front of him. 

He looked up and saw a boy with fiery red hair and a big scowl on his face. Oh, he's heard of this boy the delinquent or gangsta of the school. He has pretty bad reputation here at the school. But what does the red head need from Xi? 

"Jian Yi got burned like really bad, he texted me to tell you to go visit him." The red head said bluntly, he handed over a paper bag. It was warm. "Take him these, it's moon cakes." The red head did a small smile and left. Were the red head and Jian Yi close? Well of course, the red head had his number for goodness sake! As he watched the boy walk away, he saw He Tian wrap a arm around the red head.

He's close with He Tian as well? Interesting, Zhan Zhengxi thought. But how come he had Jian Yi's number? Are they actually friends? Wait- Zhan Zhengxi are you JEALOUS right now!?! The brunette shook his head and just waited for the school day to go by. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhan Zhengxi was heading over to Jian Yi's house. He was still curious about the red head and his relationship with Jian Yi. Why was he so bothered by it? Jian Yi never mentioning he has such a friend. Zhan Zhengxi has only heard bad news of this red head. Perhaps the red head is blackmailing him into being friends!?!?! 'Oh come on Xi, already accusing someone that you just met.' He thought to himself.

He sighed and finally arrived at the blondie's house. He knocked. No one answered, he tried and opened the door and it was open. He let himself inside locking the door afterwards. He put his school bag down and took off his shoes. He looked around the apartment and put the mooncakes down on his kitchen counter. "Xixi!!" Jian Yi yelled from his own room. "Over here!" The blondie yelled. 

Xi got spooked for a moment from the sudden call out but followed the voice into a room. He saw Jian Yi on the bed his inner thigh bright pink. Yikes, it looks like it's gonna leave a blister or something. "Hello handsome." Jian Yi chuckled. Xi rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to the bed. "Alright, I have a job for you cutie. I need you to rub an antibiotic ointment on me." Jian Yi said trying to sit up but his leg stung and he flopped right back down.

"I already applied some cool water but the pain still hasn't went down." The blondie explained. "The ointment is on my desk." He nudged his head over to his desk. Zhan Zhengxi stood up and walked over to the desk and grabbed the ointment. Zhan Zhengxi suddenly got cautious seeing how Jian Yi was only wearing boxers and a big white t-shirt. The brunette gulped. 

Xi poured some of the ointment onto his fingers and went onto the bed lifting up Jian Yi's leg a bit so he could see his inner thigh. Zhan Zhengxi ended up straddling the other leg of Jian Yi. He would rub his fingers on the burnt spot. Jian Yi flinched groaning in pain. The brunette gulped again feeling the blondie's leg underneath him move. When he was finished Jian Yi had moved his leg that was underneath Xi so much that the brunette popped a boner. 

Jian Yi noticed and looked at Zhan Zhengxi. His face was all red, that sent an electrifying feeling to his cock. And what a surprise Jian Yi grew a boner as well! They both just stared at each other for a moment. Both hella embarrassed at each other. Zhan Zhengxi began grinding on Jian Yi's leg. The blondie's thought suddenly went back to how yesterday he was imagining Xi riding him. 

"Xi-" Jian Yi wanted to sit up and hold Zhan Zhengxi but the pain was too much. "I'll do all the work.." Xi said his face all red. Jian Yi's eyes were wide and all he did was just lye back down. Xi got off Jian Yi's leg and got between both of his legs he got on his forearms arching his back now face to face with Jian Yi's cock. 

Zhan Zhengxi slid down the man's boxers. He saw Jian Yi's cock slap against his stomach. 'It's huge..' Xi thought to himself blushing even more realizing what he just said to himself. Xi let a deep breath in and a deep breath out and took the information he got from the porn videos into good use. 

He began licking the base of Jian Yi's cock, sliding his tongue up and down. Jian Yi grunted looking down at Xi, the brunette began sucking on the tip of Jian Yi's cock. "F-fuck Xi-" Jian Yi began moaning. Zhan Zhengxi finally took Jian Yi's cock into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks up. The blondie let out a shuddering breath. Zhan Zhengxi began bobbing his head up slurping and licking all over Jian Yi's cock. 

Jian Yi reached his hand out patting the brunette's head, Xi loved the feeling of getting pet. So he continued on sucking off Jian Yi. "Shit Xi, how are you so good-" Jian Yi moaned out loud once Xi mustered up the courage to take all of Jian Yi's cock in his mouth. It would hit the back of Xi's throat he gagged a bit but he could handle it. So he continued on deep throating Jian Yi's cock.

Tears growing in Xi's eyes he hummed, the vibrations traveling up Jian Yi's cock. Jian Yi finally climaxed moaning out loud. All his sperm was aimed all the way in the back of Xi's throat Zhan Zhengxi swallowed all the cum. It was not a delightful taste but it was bearable. Jian Yi was panting. "Heh..." He chuckled looking at Xi. Zhan Zhengxi stood up and left Jian Yi there for a moment coming back with a bottle of something in his hands. 

"Wow, you came prepared huh?" Jian Yi smirked big his cock already becoming hard again. Xi blushed sliding off his own pants and boxers also his shirt as well. He would straddle Jian Yi once again. He would lean down so his chest would touch Jian Yi's. He would pour some lube on his fingers and put the bottle of lube away and moved his hand towards his hole. 

He would poke around his entrance and his fingers came sliding in. The brunette gasped and continue to slip in his fingers. Jian Yi was just getting a full on show. Seeing Zhan Zhengxi finger himself up close? This has to be a dream. Zhan Zhengxi continued to finger himself hitting places that made him moan. Jian Yi lifted up his arm and his hand found itself on Xi's ass. 

Xi gasped and looked at Jian Yi, he had the biggest smirk on his face. Jian Yi slid one of his fingers inside of Xi. The brunette moaned out loud. Jian Yi started moving his finger somewhere deep inside of Xixi. "J-Jian Yi-" Xixi would be moaning. Jian Yi pulled out his finger and so did Xi. Jian Yi reached over and grabbed the lube bottle he would pour some on his cock and poured some on Xi's hole. 

"Put it in Xi." Jian Yi would say putting the lube bottle away. "W-what-" Xixi wanted to protest but felt Jian Yi's cock poke at his entrance. He gulped sitting up a bit lifting up his hips so he could align the tip of Jian Yi's cock right in front of his entrance. Zhan Zhengxi slowly lowered his hips. The tip came in Xi gasped but continued to lower his hips. Half of it was inside and Xi already felt full. 

Jian Yi grabbed Zhan Zhengxi's waist and shoved him down on his cock. "FUCK!" Xixi moaned out leaning his head back and arching his own back a bit. "There you go, you got it handsome." Jian Yi reassured. Zhan Zhengxi trembled a bit as he began to bounce on Jian Yi's cock. It was hitting so deep inside of him. His prostate was getting abused so much his head went into mush. "Right there! Jian Yi it feels good." Zhan Zhengxi moaned out. 

Jian Yi smiled. "I'm glad." He would say. Zhan Zhengxi leaned over putting his hands on the bed frame holding tight. His chest right infront of Jian Yi's face. Jian Yi lifted his head up sucking on one of Xi's nipples. Zhan Zhengxi moaned more, shit he was too sensitive. Jian Yi lifted up his own legs, suddenly forgetting his own pain. He wrapped his arms around Xi's waist. 

He began thrusting forwards going deeper into Xi. "Fuck fuck! Too deep! Jian Yi wait, please!" Xi held on tighter to the bed frame. He couldn't keep up with being pounded into and being sucked on at the same time. "Xixi look at you, you look so fluffy." Jian Yi smiled ramming into him harder. Zhan Zhengxi began to kiss Jian Yi. His moans muffled tears spilling out of his eyes, 

As they pulled away from each other a string of saliva connected their lips. "I'm close, I'm close Yi!" Xixi announced beginning to move his hips the same pace as Jian Yi. He stroked is cock as well, the pleasure was too much. Zhan Zhengxi came loads some even got on Jian Yi's face. 

Jian Yi started ramming into Xi harder his own climax close. Zhan Zhengxi screamed in pleasure, he was sure Jian Yi's whole apartment complex heard him. "Yeah yeah, you like being rammed into, you're so naughty Xi. I thought we were going to have a fluffy first time." Jian Yi grunted out continuing to slam into Xi. 

"I love you, Jian Yi!" Xi yelled looking at Jian Yi. Jian Yi blushed and smiled. "I love you too, Xixi." Jian Yi said finally slamming into Xi one last time letting out his own load. Jian Yi let out a shuddering breath. Zhan Zhengxi slumped down on top of Jian Yi. They both were panting, Jian Yi pulled out some of Jian Yi's cum trickling down Xi's thigh. "We should get cleaned up hm?" Jian Yi asked slowly sitting up. 

All Xi could do was hum in approval, maybe next time Jian Yi will be a bit more patient and gentle. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKKEEEE! SMUT TO THE COREE- lmao. I wanted to do soft smut but changed my mind half way through because I really just thought about Jian Yi's horny type of character so yeah lmao.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! <3


	11. Peeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t like, scenarios where someone is watching the couple doing the deed! This isn’t for you my darlings! ✨🌸  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter my darlings who’ve stayed!

“Buzz cut! You alright?” Mo would be with one of his other friends besides Jian Yi. “Oh uh, yep I’m perfectly fine haha.” 

The buzz cut couldn’t ever tell Mo what he saw well watched yesterday. He could never see Brother Mo the same. Ever again.

————————Yesterday Evening Flashback——-

“Brother Mo said he had clean up duty, I still have to return his basketball.” Cun Tou, also known as buzz cut was heading over to find Mo Guan Shan.

Mo let Buzz cut borrow his basketball so he could play with some of his friends and now Cun Tou was heading over to return it back.

As the buzz cut arrived in front of Mo’s classroom door he checked the window on the door to see if Mo was actually there.

He was, but he was making out with He Tian?!?! Cun Tou almost dropped the basketball giving himself away. 

Cun Tou’s heart was pounding, ‘Was that actually brother mo?!?’ Buzz cut thought. As he looked back through the window. Yep it was definitely them.

Cun Tou for some reason couldn’t look away. He just watched them swallowing a big lump in his throat. 

He saw Mo and He Tian kissing so aggressively their tongues clashing together both of them sucking each other’s face off.

He then saw Tian pull up Mo’s shirt revealing his chest.’Brother Mo’s nipples are so swollen and red!’ Cun Tou thought blushing.

‘They’re so perky too’ Buzz cut said in his head as well. He continued to watch Tian suck brother Mo’s nipples. 

He saw Mo’s face he looked like he was in a trance of pleasure but he also looked anxious. Maybe he was worried of getting caught? Or being watched?

The buzz cut kept watching seeing Tian touch Mo here and there. He even saw the black haired boy touch Mo in places he could never imagine.

Finally, He Tian placed Mo on the teachers small table. Mo slowly slid off the small table turned around and perked his ass towards Tian. 

Cun Tou gasped seeing his Brother Mo in such a lewd position. He felt his pants become tighter, he popped a boner!

He started palming himself as he watched Tian finger Mo so aggressively he saw the red head trembling looking so defenseless.

Buzz cut has indeed never seen his boss look so weak before, all he has ever seen of Mo was glares and mean stares and maybe sometimes smiles but mostly glares.

So seeing his boss like this made him feel powerful for some reason. He then saw He Tian stop from fingering Mo and undid his pants and took out his own cock. 

The buzz cut continued stroking at his bulge groaning softly. He Tian slid on a condom that he grabbed from his butt pocket. 

Tian then aligned his cock to Mo’s entrance and pushed in. Mo made such a loud moan that even Cun Tou heard it through the door.

That sent shiver down the buzz cut’s spine. He began stroking faster as he heard the slapping noises of skin and the tiny bits of moans. 

‘Boss..Boss..’ Cun Tou would call out for his boss in his head as he jerked off to him. Cun Tou couldn’t believe it! He was jerking off to his own boss!

But it’s not so bad right? Brother mo will never know, right? He saw Mo’s face all flushed and seeing the poor red head getting pound into.

He saw Mo cum so many times he couldn’t even count anymore. Then Tian slammed into Mo one last time hard and Mo moaned so loud he was pretty sure someone else had to hear it.

But that moan set off both Tian’s and Cun Tou’s climax. The buzz cut indeed soiled his pants and began to run his face red he was very embarrassed. 

—————————Present—————————-

“Hey! Buzz cut!” He Tian called out to Cun Tou. “Oh Tian! What’s up?” Cun Tou would walk over to He Tian from the basketball court.

“I uh, have a favor to ask of you man.” Tian smirked. Cun Tou gulped. “W-What is it hAh?” Cun Tou’s voice cracked a bit.

Tian chuckled and leaned close to his ear. “Keep it a secret Kay? I never wanted anyone ever to see mo in that state except me. But it seems like you were peeping..but since you’re a good friend of Mo’s I’ll let it slide. Just keep your little mouth shut~” Tian whispered gripping hard into buzz cut’s shoulder.

“Yes sir..” Buzz cut responded back. “Good!” Tian smiled and walked off. Cun Tou let out a big sigh of relief. He really should have never peeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! This idea suddenly came to me so I decided to write it out lmao! If it’s a little sloppy I apologize I wrote it on my phone and I’m more better on computer!   
> Anyways have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> WILL IT GO ACCORDING TO PLAN!! AAAA THE MYSTERYYY AAAA!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this cuties, I'll make more chapters laterr! <3


End file.
